The use of slip bobbers are known in the art. Typically, a line stop, which is small enough to pass through the eye on a fishing rod or reel, is secured to a fishing line to form either a one piece bobber stop or part of a two piece bobber stop. In the two piece bobber stop, a bobber stop includes a hollow bead or the like that slides along the fishing line but because of the small passage therein the hollow bead cannot slide past the line stop, which is often a knot which is secured on the fishing line. While the slip bobber can slide freely along the line the slip bobber is restrained from sliding along the line by the coaction of the hollow bead and the line stop. For example, with the two piece bobber stop the line stop, which is often a string that is knotted to the fishing line, prevents the hollow bead from sliding therepast since the opening in the hollow bead is such that while it can slide freely along the fishing line the passage is sufficiently small so that it cannot slide past the line stop. On the other hand the slip bobber, which has an opening that is sufficiently large so it would slide past the line stop but is prevented from sliding along the fishing line by the exterior dimensions of the hollow bead which are larger than the internal passage in the slip bobber. Thus, as the hollow bead stop can not slide past the line stop and the slip bobber can not slide past the hollow bead the coaction of the hollow bead and the line stop form a two piece bobber stop that prevents the slip bobber from sliding up the line.
As a consequence the slip bobber and hollow bead can slide along the fishing line as the user winds the fishing line on the fishing reel. Once the line is cast the line, which is normally weighted with a sinker, slides through the slip bobber until the slip bobber is stopped by the engagement of the hollow bead with the line stop. The advantage of the system is that during use the line stop, which is small, can be wound on the reel while the bobber stop and slip bobber can slide to the terminal end of the fishing line to provide for ease in casting.
If the slip bobber has a sufficiently small size opening so it can not pass over the knot forming the line stop it can form a one piece bobber stop. That is, the line stop is sufficiently small to pass through the line guide on the fishing reel but the same time the line stop is sufficiently large so as to stop the slip bobber from sliding therepast thus eliminating the need for both a line stop and a hollow bead in the slip bobber rig.
One of difficulties with attaching a slip bobber to a fishing line is that a fisherperson needs to individually thread each of the components of the slip bobber rig on the fishing line in the proper sequence. In addition, since the items are generally small they are difficult to handle. That is, in a conventional method of attaching a slip bobber to a fishing line the fishing line is threaded into the hollow sleeve with a partly tied knot. Next, the hollow bead is threaded onto the fishing line. Finally, the slip bobber is threaded onto the fishing line and a hook or the like is secured to the free end of the fishing line. The field handling and assembling a slip bobber on a fishing line by individually threading the fishing line through the line stop, the hollow bead, the slip bobber and the hook to the fishing line can become frustrating, particularly, if the weather conditions are less than favorable and fingers are wet and cold.
The invention described herein comprises a ready to use slip bobber rig that can be quickly secured to a fishing line simply by attachment of the fishing line to the end of an elongated member that carries a bobber stop and a slip bobber. Once attached, the fisherperson can quickly position the line stop at the proper location on the line without having to individually thread multiple components onto a fishing line that often can result in placing the components on the fishing line in improper order for the slip bobber to function thus causing the person to have to rethread some or all of the components.